The present invention is related to a jig and process for holding an image mask and image receiving medium in juxtaposed relationship with each other. In particular, the present invention is related to a versatile jig and process which may be employed for both contact and proximity printing wherein a conformable image mask and/or conformable image receiving medium is used.
In the fabrication of devices such as magnetic bubble memory devices, semiconductors, and thin-film optical devices, it has been proposed to employ conventional photolithographic contact printing processes. However, conventional photolithographic contact printing has suffered from a number of disadvantages such as problems of resolution, dimensional control, mask and substrate damage, and photoresist profile control. These problems are particularly acute when the desired product requires fine lines and/or intricate designs.
It has been suggested to employ a photolithographic contact printing with conformable masks to improve the contact between the mask and image receiving medium (wafer) and to thereby overcome some of the problems associated with conventional photolithographic contact printing. Examples of disclosures of conformable contact printing can be found in Smith et al, "Photolithographic Contact Printing, 4000 A Linewidth Patterns", J. Electrochemical Soc. (1974); and Williamson et al, "The Use of Surface-Elastic-Wave Reflection Gradings in Large Time-Bandwidth Pulse-Compression Filters", IEE Tran. Microwave Theory and Techniques, MIT-21, 195-205 (1973). However, prior art methods have not been entirely satisfactory. For instance, some processes are very limited in that they require that the mask be the comformable material.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a jig and process whereby the image receiving medium and/or image mask can be conformable.
In addition, prior art methods have required that the conformable member be larger than the bore of the device to provide the vacuum seal. This results in rigorous control of the thickness of the rigid member and tedious adjustment of its support. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to achieve intimate contact quickly. In addition, the large, conformable member results in a waste of materials. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a jig and process whereby the image mask and image receiving medium can be the same size and need not be larger than the central bore of the jigs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device which can be employed for proximity printing as well as for contact printing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device which can be employed for preparing magnetic bubble devices and semiconductor devices and particularly in fabricating high-density single-level bubble memory devices.